


Everything I Need I Get From You

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, He's 24!, Headcanon, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Birthday, M/M, One Shot, happy birthday louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Louis xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Need I Get From You

Louis hummed softly as he padded down the stairs.

“Harry?” he asked.

  
Getting no response he walked down the hall and stopped in the kitchen when something caught his eye. On the kitchen room table was a single rose in a glass vase. There was a card propped up against it with his name written in Harry’s neat handwriting. Louis picked it up, opening it and reading the inside.

_Happy birthday my love. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I hope today is everything you want and more. xx_

Louis smiled before seeing another paper laying on the table. When he turned it over, he let out a laugh, smiling so wide his with his eyes so crinkly he could barely see. There was writing all over the card along with pictures of the two of them from their first year together until now. Louis looked over the picture, remembering every moment captured before reading the writing.

_24 things I love about Louis Tomlinson on his 24 th birthday on the 24th of December._

  * _His heart. Never have I met someone who loves his family as much as he. He would do anything for any of them without a thought for himself._
  * _His smile. Louis’ smile could light up any room and it is always infectious. It’s hard not to smile when he does._
  * _His voice. Whether he’s talking or singing he has the most melodic voice I’ve ever heard. When I hear it, even from across the room, it gives me goose bumps. It can be two in the morning but if I hear him talk, it still does things to me after five years together._
  * _His selflessness. Louis’ll do anything for anyone not mattering the consequences if it makes others happy._
  * _His love for me. We’ve been through so much the two of us, but he is always there telling me how much he loves me. And even if he doesn’t, it’s in the little things he does that show me how much he does._
  * _His ass._ (Louis laughed out loud at this one) _I mean, come on? Have you seen it? I could spend hours staring at it, eating it, or burying myself deep inside it and I could die happy the next day._
  * _His love for kids. I can’t wait until we have a house full of them. And seeing the way he is with his sisters and brother, I know he is going to be the best father._
  * _His humor. He can always make me and everyone else laugh. Someone could be having the worst day and he will do anything he can just to see them smile._
  * _His loyalty. He has always remained loyal through everything life has thrown at him in the last five years._
  * _His love of football. Because it means so much to him, it means so much to me. I love seeing him light up when he’s on the pitch._
  * _His boyish charm. He will never grow up but that’s okay. I love that he doesn’t take things so seriously and tries to have as much fun as he possibly can always. Life’s too short after all._
  * _His love for fans. No matter how tired, how pissed off, how upset, he will always make time for them. He makes their day and that is something they should have a happy memory of and Louis always leaves them with that._
  * _His sass. He is the ‘sass-master’ He doesn’t have a filter and sometimes it’s a good thing, sometimes it’s not._
  * _His strength. He has been through hell and still comes out stronger than ever with a smile on his face. When I needed strength, he was there to give me some of his._
  * _His body. Not only is his ass amazing but he has curves that don’t quit, thighs I love when they’re wrapped around my waist, lips I love to kiss and taste, and arms I love when they hold me. My favorite thing, though, is that his hand fits in mine like it’s meant to be (I know I just quoted our song)_ (Louis giggled)
  * _His eyes. When I look at them I feel like he can see to my soul. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen._
  * _The look. Everyone knows ‘the look.’ He gives it to me when he thinks I’m not looking. It makes my hair stand on end and my heart race in my chest. It’s a look I know that means he loves me just as much as I love him._
  * _His sentimental side. Not many people get to see it outside of his family and me, but I love when I do._
  * _His love of the guys. We’re one big One Direction family and I love that he always treats Niall and Liam as if they were brothers. (They are.)_
  * _His mess. He’s messy and barely ever cleans up after himself but as much as I gripe at him, I don’t actually mind. I like that he needs me._
  * _His love for my family. From the beginning he’s always treated my mum and Gemma as if they are his own family. And I love that mum and Gem do the same. And that we are all family now._
  * _His intelligence. He always thinks everything through before he does it. He always makes sure he has a rhyme and reason for everything he does and it shows._
  * _His determination. He doesn’t let anything get in his way. If he wants something, he’s not afraid to go after it and he doesn’t take no for an answer. It’s something I admire so much._
  * _Last but not least, I love the fact he chose me. All the people in the world and he chose me to be his forever. I can never thank him enough or feel grateful enough._



_There’s so much more I could say but there isn’t enough paper or words in the world to describe them all. I love you more than words can say. Meet me in the dining room._

Louis put down the card and headed into the dining room, his breath catching in his throat. The entire room was covered in candles with roses on the table and rose petals on the table and floor. Harry stood at the far side of the room, smiling at him.

“Harry.” Louis breathed.

Harry walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him softly.

“Happy birthday my love.”

“You are amazing.”

“Did you like the card?”

Louis grinned. “So much. Remember when I made you one like that?”

Harry chuckled. “How could I forget? I still have it somewhere.”

“You sentimental sap.” Louis teased, tilting his head up to kiss him.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So what did you make?” Louis asked, breaking his embrace from Harry and heading over to the table.

“Well I thought I’d go with a classic.” Harry replied, walking over beside him. He lifted the cover on the food. “So we have chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash.” Harry made sure to do the hand motions as he said it.

Louis laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. “I love it.”

“Take a seat.” Harry pulled out his chair for him.

“Thanks love.” Louis said as he scooted the chair closer to the table. “Smells amazing. Smells better than when I made it.” He chuckled.

“What are you talking about? It was delicious.”

“You lie.”

“Do not it was good.”

“You just said that cause you wanted to get in my pants.”

Harry smirked. “Worked didn’t it?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I guess.”

Harry reached his hand over and Louis smiled as he put his hand in Harry’s as they ate. They made light conversation while they ate.

“So what’s for dessert?”

Harry chuckled. “Well I thought we could eat some ice cream and watch movies.”

“I love that idea.”

Louis helped Harry clean, though Harry protested, before they got ice cream and headed for the kitchen. Harry sat down first, sitting upright on the couch. Louis grabbed a blanket and threw it over both of them as he curled up against Harry’s side. He tucked his feet underneath his legs as he leaned against Harry, ice cream bowl in hand as Harry turned on the movie.

Halfway through the first movie, they finished their ice cream. Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder as he placed his arm around his stomach. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ back, kissing the top of his head.

During the second movie, Louis fell asleep. Harry smiled and turned off the movie before carefully moving Louis onto the couch. After washing their ice cream bowl dishes and putting the blanket away, he carefully placed one hand under Louis’ back and the other underneath his legs, lifting him off the couch. He carried him up to the bedroom and gently laid him on their bed. After taking off his pants, he undressed himself before climbing into the bed, pulling Louis into his arms. He kissed his shoulder as he started to drift off to sleep.

“Happy birthday Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on twitter under the same name! I'm always up for suggestions on what to write, I don't bite! Plus I'm (still) struggling with writers block!


End file.
